The Side Deck
The Side Deck is a sports bar and starship repair/modification facility on Nar Shaddaa. The Side Deck also sells personal sidearms. It was founded by Del Marx, with Kaitlin Mainwaring as the lead technician, and Randy Dreyk as a bartender and sales operative. History Opening The Side Deck occupies a space on Nar Shaddaa originally belonging to a Com-Cor office, but in 15 ABY, it changed hands from its previous owners to Del Marx, a freighter captain whose work often brought her to the Smuggler's Moon. She brought on her own ship's technician as the shop's lead tech specialist and co-owner. Rather than opening a straight-on repair shop, she opted to combine three of her loves - galactic sports, starships, and alcohol - and had the main office of the facility turned into a sports bar, in the hopes that it wold attract repeat customers and a little extra income. After a bit of wheeling and dealing, it also became one of the most reliable sources of work for smugglers operating from Nar Shaddaa. Shortly thereafter, Del sought contracts with several of the galaxy's personal sidearms manufacturers to open a perfectly legal arms shop out of the bar - a pretty easy task, considering what passes for "law" on Nar Shaddaa - so that she could arm the Moon's patrons for both space and land. Not-So-New Management After making sure that the Side Deck became a well-established business on Nar Shaddaa and within the underworld of the galaxy, Del Marx passed ownership of the facility completely over to Kaitlin Mainwaring and once again retired from the life of a Smuggler's Moon citizen. Kaitlin was quick to make a number of minor and not-so minor changes to the Deck and its business, including a slightly more draconian policy on drinks at the bar and hiring a full staff-- two dozen Sluissi ship technicians, a small armed security force, and a handful of bartending/administrative employees. The Deck At War Del and Kaitlin's initial, cautious design when they originally rebuilt the hangar into the Deck, and Kaitlin's more recent additions, were proven very wise indeed when the Smuggler's Moon abruptly erupted into widespread and vicious gang warfare, as a faction within the Underworld populace rose up to dispute the Hutt dominance of Nar Shaddaa. During this affair, The Side Deck surprised some on the Moon, showing its true colors as a major stronghold underneath the soft exterior of a bar and starship waypoint. Opportunist gangs seeking to loot businesses such as the Deck found the transteel front windows covered by heavy blast shutters, the entry hidden behind a armored blast door, and the vast hangar firmly, immutably sealed against intrusion. To add injury to insult, the security force Kaitlin had hired were patrolling for just such troublemakers, clad in body armor and carrying weapons from the facilities catalog of firearms. Because of this show of strength and security, it became something of a headquarters for one of the warring factions in the affair for the duration of the conflict. OOC The Side Deck was opened not only as a place for its owners, but for roleplaying in general. It is intended to be available for hosting parties as well as everything one would expect from a ship modification and weapons shop. Interested parties should contact Kaitlin in-game to find out more. Side Deck, The